


Closets and cafés

by katnor



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Annoying Siblings, First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katnor/pseuds/katnor
Summary: Maedhros works at a local library, and there's this gorgeous guy who comes in regularly he can't take his eyes off. Azaghal, best friend ever, gives fashion advice. Celegorm and Maglor are little shits.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a part of my NaNoWriMo project this year. It got away from me.

Maedhros couldn’t believe his luck. Not only had he finally gathered enough courage to ask the gorgeous dark-haired guy who’d become a regular customer at the library where he worked for his phone number – the brunette actually smiled, a huge, brilliant smile and jotted it down on a post-it-note. The redhead thought he heard him murmuring something that sounded like ”finally!”, but he couldn’t be sure. 

It took Mae a couple of days to get to the point where he called. He harassed his brother Celegorm one time too many with maudlin phone calls late at night, making Celegorm, not the most patient at the best of times, lose his temper and yell at him. – Call Maglor instead, he could always write some stupid pop song about you and your pretty boy! Oh wait, it’d have to be a country and western song wouldn’t it, pop isn’t stupid enough for you! What are you, fourteen and a virgin?  


He sulked about that for a while, but then decided his younger brother was probably right, and finally picked up his phone and the cherished piece of paper with His writing on it. With shaking hand he dialed the number and pressed the phone to his ear. One signal. Two. He swallowed convulsively.

\- Fingon speaking. The cheerful voice on the other end of the line almost made him drop his precious phone. 

– Uhh, hi... this is Maedhros Fëanorian speaking, um, I work at the Formenos library? You gave me your phone number the other day and... 

– Oh, hi there! I realised later I never asked for your name, so I’ve been sort of waiting for you to call. Maedhros, is it? Nice to make your acquiantance! So, you wanna meet up for coffee or something?

Maedhros felt like the whole situation had just been taken out of his hands. This guy... Fingon, he corrected himself... was quicker on the uptake than he was, that was for sure. – Yes, that’s what I was calling about. There’s this nice café down by the river, called the Honeysuckle, you know of it? They’ve got really good coffee, and their cheesecakes are to die for. _And it’s not frequented by any of my family, thank god. We should be ok there._

– Sounds wonderful! When? 

– Um, would tomorrow afternoon suit you, around two? 

– Ah, could we make that two-thirty? That way I’ll have time to swing by my house first and take the dog for a short walk. 

– Yeah, sure, sounds good. 

– So, two-thirty tomorrow at the Honeysuckle Café? Look forward to seeing you! 

– Yes, me too. Bye! 

Next day saw Maedhros in a state of near panic. He’d ripped out most of the contents of his wardrobe and was trying on different combinations of sweaters, shirts, slacks and jeans. He finally gave up and called Azaghal. – So did I get this right, you have a hot date and you have a closet full of nothing to wear? Mae, I think there’s more in your closet than that... Ok Coppertop, you're going with a dark sweater and blue jeans. Put the rest of the stuff back so your bed isn’t strewn with clothes when you bring lover boy home. Maedhros sputtered at his friend’s audacity, thinking he’d go to bed with someone on the first date. Or that Fingon would. Would he?

Now he wasn’t panicked anymore, he was just hard, but thankfully the sweater was fairly long so it hid most of the evidence. He grabbed his wallet and phone, laced up his boots and threw on a coat and left the house half an hour before the appointed time. It took him exactly ten minutes to walk to the Honeysuckle Café, go inside and find a table in a quiet corner. Then, of course, he spent the next twenty minutes fretting. What if Fingon didn’t show up? What if he did, and it was a disaster? What if... at that moment, a slim figure with long, dark hair stepped in through the door of the café. 

Maedhros swallowed hard. He’d forgotten just how good looking Fingon was. Broad shoulders, slim waist and hips, long legs, dark hair caught up in braids, deep blue eyes with long sooty lashes, full lips, high cheek bones... everything about him was ridiculously attractive. 

Maedhros waved hesitantly as Fingon had stopped just by the door and was looking around for him. The answering smile could have lit up the entire café. He bounded over, stopped by the table and cocked his head slightly. – Hi! Did you order yet? What are you having? No, I’ll buy this time, I insist! _Does that mean there might be a next time?_ Mae just stuttered out some inane answer, and Fingon went over to the counter to order. He returned with a tray full of goodies and two large cups of café au lait. – I couldn’t decide on which cheesecake looked more delicious, so I got one of each, he explained sheepishly as Mae raised an eyebrow at the five different slices of cake. 

Half an hour later Fingon was feeding him a piece of a lemon and lime cheesecake, laughing at something Maedhros just said, when he suddenly halted what he was doing, looked Maedhros straight in the eyes and said: - I can’t do this. Can we just go to your place? I’d suggest mine, but it looks a mess, and right now all I can think of is kissing you senseless and shagging you until you can’t remember your own name, just mine because you’ll be busy screaming it. Maedhros nearly choked on his coffee, but nodded mutely, got up and grabbed Fingon’s hand and dragged him out the door with an almost inhuman speed. 

They only made it a couple of blocks before they had to stop and kiss. The first kiss was amazing, Maedhros decided, a bit of teeth clashing and noses colliding, but overall amazing. The second one was more than that, it made his knees buckle and they clung to each other there on the sidewalk, tongues doing battle, until a wolf whistle from some girls on the other side of the street made them break the kiss, blushing and looking shyly at each other. Then Fingon burst out laughing and turned and bowed towards their audience, making the girls giggle. He grabbed Maedhros by the hand again, and they hurried on to the house. 

Maedhros produced the key and unlocked the front door, dragged Fingon inside and slammed him against the door, going for his neck this time. He kissed, licked and bit at the pale column, while Fingon moaned his encouragement. They stumbled across the hallway and into the dimly lit bedroom, and Maedhros realised he never cleared away the clothes he’d been trying on, there was still a sizable pile of them on the unmade bed. Maedhros quickly swept everything down onto the floor. Fingon threw a quick look at the heap of shirts and jeans and laughed. – Don’t you have a closet? 

– I do, but I was trying to decide what to wear... Fingon made a tiny sound, something between a laugh and a moan, and started unzipping his jeans. 

Just a few moments later, there were more clothes littering the floor of the bedroom. Maedhros was spread out on his back, Fingon draped over him, with one leg between his thighs, rubbing against him while they both moaned loudly. – Do you have any... 

\- Bedside table. Maedhros stretched a long arm towards the table and grabbed a packet of condoms and lube from the drawer. He dropped them on the bed beside them and went back to kissing Fingon, because frankly, kissing Fingon was... amazing. 

He had just managed to roll a condom onto Fingon’s cock, when there was the unmistakable sound of the front door opening and voices in the hallway. Before he had a chance to react, the bedroom door was wrenched open and Celegorm and Maglor burst in, stopping just inside the door and taking in the scene on the bed. Then Celegorm’s face was transformed by a huge grin. – Hey! So this is the guy you’ve been moaning about for the past months? Gotta hand it to you, he’s really hot! Maglor nodded assent behind him, but wisely chose to keep quiet. Maedhros jumped up from the bed, spilling Fingon to the floor, and advanced on his brothers with as much menace as he could manage, stark naked and wild-eyed. 

– YOU TWO! You’re going to leave, now, and forget you ever were here, or I swear by all that’s holy there will be a kinslaying! 

Celegorm and Maglor bolted. Maedhros turned back towards the bed, where Fingon had managed to scramble up off the floor and now was stretched on his back, condom-covered cock pointing proudly towards the ceiling. – I love a man with authority! Now can we please get back to business? I’ve been waiting for you to make a move since I first saw you at the library, I think I’m entitled to some recompense...


End file.
